Well
by Otaku-for-life
Summary: Yeah. Honey and Mori are the main ones in this. It's just a random oneshot, no real plot, it was a "just for fun" kind of oneshot. :D :D


Mitsukuni Haninozuka; Honey for short, sat outside in the grass, eating some snacks waiting for Takashi Morinozuka; Mori for short, to finish Kendo practice. He was with Usa-chan, his stuffed bunny rabbit. It was a nice day to spend outside too.

"I wonder when Takashi will be finished..." Honey said, yawing, and lying in the grass.

"What do you think Usa-chan?" He asked his bunny. Obviously it was a rhetorical question, considering that stuffed animals couldn't talk.

"Mitsukuni." Honey looked ahead, at the giant in front of him. He grinned, and quickly stood up.

"Takashi! Let's get to the host club!" he said excitedly. Takashi gave him a slight smile, and nodded his head.

The two walked off, heading to the host club. They started to talk.

"I wonder what cake Kyo-chan bought this time!?" Honey asked Usa-chan. Mori smiled at him, and they continued walk.

"They sure let you out early Takashi!" Honey grinned at him. Mori nodded his head.

Once they got to the Host club, they found that it was completely empty. Honey looked at a clock on the wall, and figured out it was only 4:00 p.m. They still had 30 minutes for everyone else to arrive.

"We're early… That sucks…" Honey thought for a moment and looked at Mori.

"Want to play a game Takashi?" He asked. Mori shrugged.

"Let's go sit down then!" He said.

The two boys went over to a chair, and sat down, opposite of each other. Honey set Usa-chan next to him.

"How about eye-spy?" Honey suggested.

"Sure." Mori replied. Honey grinned and started the game.

"I spy with my little eye something…" Honey looked around, trying to find something that Takashi would never guess. Mori followed his eyes though, looking at every place Honey was looking.

"Oh! Something purple!" Honey exclaimed. Mori pointed at a curtain in the room.

"You're so good at this game Takashi! Your turn!"

He shook his head. He didn't really want to play.

"Want to eat some candy then?" Honey asked. He shook his head again.

Honey looked at the clock again, and saw they only spent five minutes playing the game.

"Only twenty five minute left…" Honey exclaimed.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Honey and Mori looked to the door, to see a Brunette girl bowing.

"Haru-chan!" Honey got up, and ran over to her. He grabbed onto her hands, and spun her around.

"Honey-senpai!" She was confused. Honey and Mori were usually later then her, working with their own clubs and what not.

"Hey Haru-chan!" He stopped spinning her around, and brought her to where Mori and he were sitting.

"Hello Mori-sempai." She said politely. He smiled at her. Honey and Haruhi sat down, and sat in silence.

"How was class Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"It was okay. The twins were being mischievous as usual." She replied, rolling her eyes at the memory.  
"We were not!" They all looked to the door, to see the twins walking in with Kyouya.

"I can't believe you would say something like that Haruhi! We're as innocent as dust." They smirked.

"Yeah right…" she sweat dropped.

"Kao-chan! Hika-chan! Kyou-chan!" Honey went over to them and spun them around, just like he had with Haruhi.

"Where's the king?" Kaoru asked, after being spun by Honey.

"He's preparing something…" Kyouya said. Honey looked at him.

"What's the new cake you bought!?" He asked, really excited.

"Oh. Right. It will be delivered soon." He replied. Honey nodded, and went back over to sit with Mori and Haruhi.

"So…"

"Everyone! Stop in silence! Sit in wonder!"

The lights cut out. Everyone looked around to see nothing but darkness.

"I bet this is going to be something stupid…" Kyouya sighed, pushing his glasses up.

A small spotlight turned on in the middle of the room, and everyone looked towards it. They saw Tamaki, standing proudly on a stool.

"What are you doing Tama-chan?" Honey asked.

"Funny you should ask Honey-senpai!" He smiled. "I just wanted to do something. Now! Let's go play commoner games!" He said. Haruhi hung her head. She was upset, because she was expecting something cool.

"Stupid senpai!" She picked up a plate that was sitting on the table and she threw it right past Tamaki's face. He flinched.

"What did Papa do my sweet daughter!!?" He jumped off the stool, and ran after Haruhi, who was exiting the host club. Everyone sighed, and followed them.

"Hehe. Haru-chan and Tama-chan are so made for each other!" Honey smiled. Mori smiled at him too. But it was a sad smile. Was Mori expecting something?

* * *

**Au-Chan: I don't even know. I just wrote this. It was supposed to be a HoneyxMori fluff, but my idea vansihed, so I had to change it... Hehehe...**

**Well hope you enjoyed this different thing rather then my Shugo Chara fanfics, it was short, but I sorta liked it.... review if you really liked it, and just criticize me if you thought it was horrible!! Thankies!!! :D :D :D**


End file.
